It's the Little Moments
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: It's the little moments that matter most. The light hearted moments in the lives of the Matrix characters, free of pain, war, hate. The moments where they can smile and they are happy. It's not all about suffering. They did live happy lives.


He loved her so much.

"Whaaaat?" She groaned.

"I'm trying to cuddle." He said.

"You're failing."

"That's cause you won't let me – urgh – come on." He urged her.

"Oh my God, Neo, these beds were made for one person."

"That's why we have to cuddle."

"It's like three in the morning, Neo."

There was a light that flickered above their heads. Currently they laid in Neo's bed as it was the most comfortable of their two beds. Dressed in their pajamas Neo's back was on the walls as he laid on his side next to Trinity. He had accidentally woken her in his efforts to merely be closer to her, she was not taking it well.

"Sweetie, what man in the world enjoys to cuddle but me? You better start appreciating me more or I swear…" He started to tell her.

"I could name a few." She said.

"…What?"

She finally turned to face him so they were almost nose to nose on the small bed.

"Oh…" He said. "Give me names, I'm going to kill them."

She laughed and hit him on his arm.

"Don't kill my Ex-boyfriends."

"I can't keep that promise."

"You'll have to kill a lot of people, sweetheart."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Trin?"

She laughs.

"Don't blame me if I had a more prosperous love life than you." She says.

"I blame you."

"Oh come on, it's not like you were a virgin when we first met."

Neo is silent.

"You weren't a virgin were you?" She asks.

He's so close to her he can't see her with his eyes, she's too close, it comes out as a blurred image. So he sees her with his hands, he runs his fingers through her hair and feels her breath reach his lips.

"My dad bought me a prostitute, so technically no." He says.

"That's terrible, oh, oh, I'm so sorry." She says.

"Eh, whatever." Neo says. "But _technically _that was in the Matrix, and that never happened, so I was a Virgin."

"Oh we're getting technical here are we?"

"I was a lonely guy, Trin."

"You were an Emo kid."

"I was NOT." He cries.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you were crying the first time we met."

"What? Come on, no, I was not Emo."

"Neo."

"…I wasn't."

"Neo."

"FINE." He grinds his teeth and laughs. "You make me happy."

"And that's why you like to cuddle."

"Oh, whatever."

Then it begins to settle down and get quiet, and slowly he watches her fall asleep again.

"Trin." He says.

She groans.

"Guess what."

"What?" She asks annoyed.

"I'm the One."

He laughs, and she knees him in the rib.

"WHAT?" He grip his side.

She laughs too.

"I'm the One." He tells her. "I'm the God Damn One, you can't treat me like that. I'm gonna save the world. The whole friggin world, that's hard, if you're gonna be like that I just might not do it."

"…Okay I'm sorry."

He holds her tighter.

"It's crazy."

"What?"

"Being the One. I don't know if I like it yet."

"How come?"

"I'm Atheist, being the new Jesus gets in the way of that." He frowns.

"You don't have to be Jesus. Jesus died for our sins, I doubt you're gonna die for that."

"Wouldn't our sins be considered the creation and demeaning of machines?" Neo asked worried.

She sighs, and hugs him tighter.

"I hope I don't get crucified." He says.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

He smiles.

"I hope they don't make a religion after me. Oh, OH, holy shit that would suck."

"Neo-ist." She laughs. "Neo-Day, Neo Saves!" She says.

"I'm the worst role model for future generations."

"That's not true."

"Trin, I was a virgin when I met you. Do you know what that means?"

"Oh you're gross."

She pushes him away and he pulls her in closer for a kiss.

"How do you think it's gonna happen?" He asks.

"What?"

"How am I gonna save the world?"

She smiles.

"With my help." She says.

"Well duh, I can barely dress myself without your help." He laughs.

"Neo, I think whatever happens, I will still love you, and you me, and you'll make the world better, so don't worry about it."

"What if I die?"

"Then you die, and that's all, you die happy, in love with me, you lived a wonderful life, be thankful for it, and thank God you don't die a virgin."

He holds her closer.

"Maybe I should continue you my line." Neo says.

"What?"

"We need a kid."

She is silent, and she stares up at him, she stares hard and good. She grabs the covers and turns her back to him.

"I was joking!" He says. "I wanna cuddle!"

She smiles as she arches her back away from him and takes all the covers.

-------------

I'm not all angst and drama you know. Most of the time I think of Neo and Smith having fun, living their lives happily. So here we are, a story of the little moments in these people's lives that basically don't suck, don't include death, don't include war, and hate and all that nasty stuff.

These will be the small moments where they truly live. Neo for example I always saw as a hopeless lovable romantic, who jokes all the time for once in his life having a social life. Not all will be so humorous, others will be serious, others will be pure fluff.

So new chapters will come.

I hope you enjoy.

Mae Catt


End file.
